15 years later
by Bullseye-Baby
Summary: this is 15 years after LS. i hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

_**This my first REAL fan fiction book. so can you take it easy on this. i do not own all these characters, i own Max, Mat, Alex, Mazz, Jake, and Nathen.**_

Chapter 1

"MAX!, hurry up you've got friends downstairs." Rose yells, "GOTCHA MOM!". who would think that after one year of being away from the house she'd be asking me to hurry up. Well, i did annoy her and my dad all summer.

As i ran downstairs i see all my friends who ALL had to live in the United States. So i guess they are here to escort me back to St. Valdimir Academy. Man, i remebered how long the ride was from the US to Baia again, this was gonna be a long ride.

So lets see we have my parents the Biggest Badass Guardians in the WORLD!, they were Rose Hathaway, and Dimitri Belikov, next to them was Mrs. Lissa, and Mr. Christan, next to them was their son Alex, he looked totally hot there in his tight jeans, then my Bff, Mazz Lazar, then her boyfriend Jake Sullivan and Her brother Nathen Lazar.

Alex was next to me grabbing my luggage and was out the door before i could protest. "Hey Laxy Maxy", said Jake,"haha ur funny Pyro"i said back with sarcasim. I heard a grunt knowing that Mazz elbowed Jake. I laugh with Mazz so hard it brought tears to my eyes. "Dimitri, don't you remeber that being me and lissa." mom said "yes i do" dad and christian said in sync that got my mom and lissa to laugh alot. We got in our cars, and drove to the airport.

When we ran into Adrian Ishkov.?

_**WOW why is max so suprised to see Adrian?**_

_**Does she have a crush on lissas boy?**_

_**And do you like it so far?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**hey guys not alot of reveiws on the first chapter but i hope everyone is liking the story so far.**_

_**i only own Mazz, Max ,Nathen, Jake, Alex,and Matt. the rest are Richelle Meads. **_

recap

we ran into Adrian Ishkov?

Chapter 2

I was stunned and confused my parents told me Adrian was dead i haven't seen him since i was 5. So i turn to my parents who looked stunned, its not till my dad reaches for his stake when i understood. Adrian was striogi. I do a manuever i was tought in school, and moved the moroi out of the way and let my parents do the fighting, that and i didn't have a stake.

"WOW, Little Dhampir i'm me again so please don't kill me!" Adrian yells at my mom? oh right he calls her little dhampir right. I don't understand though i thought strigoi are dead, they can't come back to life. "How, and who?" my dad asked, " Robert Duru, i swear." adrian tells them.

I sall something i never thought i would see, my parents hesitated. They then moved off of him. i had the most confused/scared/panic look on my face, apparently it was funny coz my parents turned around and laughed hard so did Adrian.

"WAT THE F***! Mom Dad you got some splain'in to do!" i yell at them as I run toward them. When i got to them they looked pained. "Last time i checked when someone becomes one of them", they knew what i meant," they lose their soul and are DEAD!, how is he alive, and WHY THE HELL DID YOU LIE TO ME!"i said, i was giving them a lecture.

"honey, i honestly don't know why we lied to you" my mom said."i _ what?" i was shocked i did not expect that. My dad was looking at me. I turned to Adrian "how?" i asked as i ran to hug him. He just whispered in my ear "Sprirt, Little Spirit-Dhampir". i Have never been more happier then this moment.

_**OMG This was awesome! i like this chapter alot. What did you guys think Reveiw please.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys the last two chapters have been alittle short sorry about that but Have i made up for is with action and drama. i hope?. I Don't own all characters i just own Mazz, Max, Nathen, Alex, Jake, and Amber. Richelle mead owns the others.**_

Chapter 3

Okay we landed and i got of like a drama queen, but you know i've never liked flying. "LAND!" I yell running off the plane. Every time my dad says "Your such a drama queen" mom says " hey she gets it from you" then everybody laughs. Dad goes "Hey not true" Uncle Chris " well she has a point" aunt Lissa "yep" with the p popping like a peice of gum.

The Car ride there was loud, every time there was a song we knew we had our parents turn it up. The last song we listen too was Russian Roulette By was our last song of freedom. "come on girls out of the car" Mom and Aunt Lissa Called. The guys were already out of the car with their luggage. Show offs i thought.

"No we don't want to leave, why can't we just go home!" i yelled at them. The next thing i knew my dad,Adrian, Uncle Pyro,and Alex were coming to get us. SHIT i thought, they got Mazz and came for me but i blocked them. "HAHAHA you'll never get me SUCKERS!" i said next thing i know my dad, pyro and alex were coming at me, Oh god this was gonna hurt alot.i was in the back and the back end was open. They all got me but Alex was the one that went down with me. "Finally, why do you have to be so difficult." he asked "because i can be."i said.

St. Valdmirs was the same as before but this time i was over my dads shoulder."Man you can put me down now." i said, "i don't beleive you" all the guys said, "but theres no way i can take all of you now can i" i pointed out. They all shook their heads in agreement. My dad put me down, and i was a good girl, for a little while. When we got into the school Alex was bombarded with a hug from his 'ex' girlfriend, Amber. Man she is a whore, shes all over him, kissing him. He looks Disgusted though i was laughing my heart out, so was Mazz.

She started to rub him alittle too far down. Iran over to her still laughing and grabbed her by her hair and yelled at her "HE BROKE UP WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE WHORE GO fINd SOMEONE ELSE TO ANNOY!."I then thourgh her away like trash walked over to Mazz and laughed with her. Me doing that got almost everyone laughing except my dad. He had his disappointed look on ! "Listen you might be disappointed but she was feeling him a little too low, if you know what i mean, i mean i could have kept laughing but i helped him so you should be proud of me , i helped her too." i said trying to convince him.

My dad laughed along with everyone else and we got our rooms and schedules. YES, me and Mazz had the same room. Our parents left and i tried to go with them but my plans were foiled by jake and alex. I got myself and my stuff up stairs and unpacked pulled on my PJs andset up my bed, got my ipod out and tried to sleep.

_**Okay what did you think,i like it, its awesome coz it was written by me. What do you think did she pull amber off for the reason she said or another reason? tell me what you think. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hey i think this will be my best chapter yet. i hope you all like it too.**_

_**i don't own all character. the lovely richelle mead does. you all know my characters.**_

Chapter 4

The next couple weeks were Awesome. I was best in each class but i also kept getting kicked out of the classrooms too, escpecially Stan Altos class, he is so annoying. This Week my parents are coming, this is only because the Queen is coming, Oh did i forget to mention Mrs. Lissa is Queen, my bad.

But my mom guards her and my dad guards . Funny thing about the last couple weeks is that Amber is still all over Alex, he keeps asking me to handle her but i keep saying i think about it. Me and Mazz are like having the biggest party tomorrow when the Queen gets here. No one will know its a suprise party for my dad. He hates surprises. My dad will offically be alot older than my mom. i Made some calls and got his family to come from Baia, he thinks they are going to another concert.

Me and Mazz are getting the party setup when we have to go to class. We have combat with Stan. Man i want to skip but today is the day i lead training, fun.

When me and mazz walk into the gym there are whistles like every day from people we don't even know and pigs that we do know. Me and Mazz are the hottest girls in the school District. I have my looks and my dads which is why i am THE hottest girl in the school district.

Me and Mazz walk out of the locker room laughing like we normally do but then i get called to the front before saying see ya later, i freeze.

Tasha Ozera was in the front of the class.

_**What did you think? like i said these next few chapters are gonna be my best yet.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey this is my 2nd chapter in one day man i am on a role. i don't own all characters, and you know which ones i do own**_

chapter 5

The next thing I knew I was balling my hands intto fists and started to tense up. I am 110% sure that Mazz sall me Tense and get ready ro fight she grabbed me and pulled me back i think i was terrifying due to the fact that when Stan called me afain he looked afraid, so did the rest of the was giving me a man-eating smile and Mazz was order to take me out of the gym and outside. When we got outside she let me go and i told her to give me her phone, she did exactly that.

"Guardian Hathaway" my mom said "Mom you might want to get here NOW" i told her trying to stay calm " if you don't i think when you get here i'll be in jail", i said,"whats a matter Max" she asked i heard my dad say Max?." can yo ugive the phone to aunt lissa please." i asked. "Yes, max what is it" she asked "WHY THE HELL IS THAT PSYCHOPATHIC BTICH TASHA HERE AT MY SCHOOL AND NOT IN JAIL?" i yelled and screamed at said "shes there already , crap.", "Lissa, whats going on" my mom and dad asked. "nothing i'll tell you when we get there but put me on the phone with Mazz please" she asked me "fine" i gave Mazz the phone. "yes. ma'm" she said, "of course i will. yes ma'm, goodbye" she said.

"I am so sorry, but you are to stay here for the next hour till they get here" Mazz told me. That really pissed me off, but the more i was outside the better i felt. "what exactly happened between you and Tasha" she asked. "okay you want the short version, Lets just say that shes tried to steal my dad from my mom multiple times, framed my mother for the murder of the last Queen and shot her while she was pregant with me, so yeah i have a problem with her big time!" i told her she looked shocked. "wow i didn't know it was that bad." she said. We waited one hour and then came in a large van.

When my mom and dad stepped off the van Mr. Christan and Queen Lissa got out last. I started to Run over to her but Mazz grabbed me before i could. I kept struggling with her when my parents and Mr. Pyro and Mrs. Perfect heard me scream " LET ME GO MAZZ I DESERVE ANSWERS!". I Must have had a scary look cause it scared even my parents. They ran over to me to see if i was okay. Mazz made a mistake and loosened her grip and i ran for lissa. "EXPALIN WHY THE BITCH THAT ALMOST KILLED MY MOM, YOU, AND ME ISN'T IN JAIL,KNOW!" i screamed and she looked scared.

My parents look shocked and then I looked back and said "WELL SPEAK OF THE PSYCHOPATHIC BITCH!" and everyone truned around and my mom Growled "Tasha?" My dad said.

_**So what did you think i loved it i hope you do too. REVEIW I want to know what ya'll think.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey i was told that someone needed the next chapter, so here it is. I don't own all these characters the lovely Richelle Mead does, you know what i own.**_

Chapter 6

My own mother, The Rosemarie Hathaway, Lost control and ran for Tasha but my dad and me caught her before she could do anything but scare the wits out of Tasha. I laughed at her expression "who are you and what did i do to make you hate me?" she asked. I stopped laughing and said "you tried dto take my dad from my mom multiple of time, not to mention framed my mom for the murder of the last Queen, attempted murder on Lissa, and Tried to kill me and my mom, and i am Max Vika Belikov-Hathaway." that dried up her cockiness fast. My Mom was laughing at her expression along with me. "b-bb-but Dhampirs can't have kids, wait she was shadow kissed wasn't she" i nodded my head"DAMN IT!, i should have known that bitchy whore would have a child with dimika" she yelled. This made me jump for her and it toke them 10 minutes to get me off her, there was alot of blood on my hands and her black eyes and broken nose.

Everyone around me dragged me inside even my mom after she was done laughing. My dad was trying to calm me down but it took me at least 20 minutes. When i got calmed down i got up and headed for the gym when my dad grabbed me again and i through a punch and hit him across the face. Obviously, they got the point i didn't want to be messed with because nobody followed me.

I think I was alone for hours working out in the gym when I heard Alex and Mrs. Lissa and Mr. Christan found me and yelled "We found her!". I have been punching a punching bag for 4 hours at the least. My hands were hurting but i didn't want to stop. I Just kept hitting that bag and thinking that stupid Tasha, I could kill her. The next thing I knew was Alex pulling my arms down apperently yelling at me didn't work. I heard his mom yell at him to be careful as if i was some wild animal. So i gave her a Look of disgust and hatred that scared her alot because she jumped back into Pyros arms.

My mom and dad sall me thrashing in alexs arms and ran to his side and grabbed me. My dad pulled me into him and sung the Russian lullaby he used to sing to me at night and i started to cry in his arms."i am so so so sorry dad for hitting you" i looked up at his cheek "oh, god i hit you really hard"i said to him. We sat down on the floor and he kept singing to me and told everyone to leave. I think i fell asleep in his arms beacause i didn't remember hearing his voice again.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey this will be an epic chapter I promise. I don't own all the characters the lovely Richelle Mead does. I own a new character too his name is Jason.**_

Chapter 7

When I woke up I was in my bed, in my dorm and to an alarm clock, "Mazz?, shut that contraption off." I said. I was out of the shower and dressed and on my way to the cafeteria. When I got to the cafeteria I looked for my friends by the time I found them I was tired again. "Jeez, why did you sit back here it toke like forever to find ya'll." I said , "sorry we thought you wouldn't want to sit up there because of Tasha she said she was gonna sit up there." Mazz said. "speak of the devil" Jake said, I turned around to see Tasha sitting all by herself. I felt bad so I took my tray and sat with her, I think I startled her and everyone around us. Like 5 minutes later Mazz,Jake, and Nathan came and sat with me and Tasha.

"Okay why are you sitting with me, don't you hate me?" Tasha said, "Well Maxi is always unpredictable." Jake said, "Yeah I am and I feel really bad for doing that but you did have it coming, I mean what you called my mom was out of order just because she got my dad doesn't give you that right." I told her. "Wow, who are you and what have you done with Max." Mazz asked. "I talked my to my dad and we all know what happens after that."I told her

My parents walked in and my mother tensed when she sall where I was leaving. "Cool it mom, I just felt sorry for her she was eating alone,okay" I told her but she was still tense.

By the end of the week everyone had warmed up to Tasha, everyone but me and my crew. I went out side to the schools graveyard, weird right. I went over to were my mom had told me her old friend Mason was buried and sat there for a little bit I put his favorite flowers on his grave when I heard someone behind me. I stood up spun around and put my hands up in a defensive maneuver. "Wow, just visiting my cousin, chic don't do anything hurtful, my names Jason how about you?" he said to me. "Lexi, whose your cousin?" I asked "Mason Ashford, who you visiting", he asked,"your related to Mase?" I said. "yeah we are practically twins just hes my cousin. He's right he looks exactly like Mason I thought as I found the photo my mom sent me of Mason.

_**So what did you think? Did I do good. I am only doing like 10 chapters and you'll absolutely hate but love the end of this one story but there will be more I promise.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**okay so only 3 more chapters. Good luck, right? I don't own all characters but you know who I do own. The lovely Richelle Mead owns the rest.**_

Chapter 8

"Okay so your like Masons twin cousin, creepy.", I said, "Yeah just think this one time we switched lives and it toke our parents like 2 weeks to figure out we weren't each other." Jason said. Me and Jason really like each other, hes super cool. I bet this is what Mason was like."Wow, either your both good or they are bad parents." I said laughing with him.

"Max, its gonna be curfew soon, where are you." ,My mom yelled,"over here mom, by Mase." I yelled back at her. When she got over to me I think she went pale."Mom this is Jason, Masons twin cousin." I told her, "Jason this is my mom Rose Hathaway-Belikov." I told him."Hi nice to meet you Rose, Mason talked about you a lot." he said to her shaking her hand. "Yeah, nice to meet you too.", she said, "Well I got to go, see ya around Jason." ,I said, " I'll Text ya Lexi." he yelled as my mother pulled me away.

When we got back in front of the school my mom went and told my dad about Jason. "Okay so Mason had a twin cousin, now that is just creepy.", Uncle Pyro said,"that's what I said."i explained. Mazz had just walked out with Alex, and AMBER around his arm and he was kissing her on the cheek. WHAT THE F**** HAPPENED! I thought.

"Hey Mazz what Is that", I asked feeling hurt and Jealous,"They are back together, again, sorry." she said knowing how I felt about him.

We said our goodbyes and went to our dorms before curfew. Tonight though everyone was breaking curfew with permission for my dads surprise party. Me and Mazz had it all set up about one week ago no one was aloud to go in that room but us. We went and got everyone when we knew my dads rounds were coming. I waited till he was out of the hall before I went to get my mom. I knocked on the door till she answered."Max what are you doing here.", she said," Dad's surprise party, you didn't think I forgot did you." I said smiling. We all got down to the room turned off the lights and waited till we heard him open the door.

_**I'm leaving you hanging for awhile. Okay I got a band concert and I got to go get the uniform its white button down polo with a black tie ,dress shoes, and black dress pants. fun right.**_

_**What did you think?**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey 1 more chapters sorry but I need a break so there will be another story promise but it will be a while. I don't own all characters but you know who I do own.**_

Chapter 9

When my dad walked in and Jake turned on the lights, we all then jumped and yelled surprise. My dad jumped and didn't hesitate to grab his stake. Oh great just what we need, my dad thinking there's a room full of strigoi. "NO,WHOA dad its just us, happy birthday.", I said giving him a hug,"you know I don't like surprises." he said directing it to me and my mom. "sorry but I had to do something and I have been planning this for like a month, can you forgive me.", I asked, "me too" , my mom said to joining our hug."yeah I guess I could.", he said,"good because Mazz and me worked all week to put up the decorations.", I told him.

We all had a wonderful time the music was great me and my friends danced."didn't you invite Jason here?" Mazz said " yeah I did that's who I'm looking for." I told her. Just as I had said that he walked in. I couldn't help but smile. Then just as I started to walk towards him all the girls who weren't even single and were whores ran up to him. I mean he was really really HOT! I sall panic in his eyes so I ran to the rescue."Hey whores get your asses away hes 24 and a guardian not to mention a friend of my mom" I said which scared them all off. "How did you do that?"he asked "Their afraid of my mom and your a guardian." I told him and he laughed. I think I was falling for Jason.

_**I know it is short I'll make up for it I promise**_._** Its weird I know but I have something coming I promise you'll love it. So please review on what I have.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is the final chapter but just keep reading I am gonna have a special surprise for ya'll after this. I don't own the music other people do.**_

Chapter 10

Everyone was having a good time that was until I got on the stage scared out of my mind by the looks of so was my dad, great no support. "Hey everyone shut up so I can give my dad part one of his presents. So we all know my dad is an 80's/country fan, right?"i said into the microphone they all nodded."this is for you dad." I said and the band started to play We live for love by pat Benatar, my dad started laughing so did my mom. After that song I asked him to come up and do one song with me, I learned from you by Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus. My last song was Butterfly fly away. Everyone clapped and I quickly got off the stage.

I got a hug from my dad and he said thank you. A slow song came on it was a year without rain by Selena Gomez. I had a hand touching my shoulder and I turned around to Jason?"May I have this dance?" he asked and I looked at my parents who were giving him death glares, damn he was good he didn't look scared at all. "Sure why not"i said sticking my tongue out at my parents. They sure as hell didn't like that, neither did any of the girls or Uncle Adrian, Uncle Pyro, Aunt Lissa or Alex. But I didn't care. We sat there and danced for what seemed like forever.

When the party was over I said thankz to everyone for coming and walked over to my parents who were talking to Jason. Boy was he dead. They stopped talking and said their goodbyes as did I and Jason left. "Wait before you talk I have part 2 to your present dad. It took a lot of money for this and time but your lucky I have contacts." I told him dragging both of them to the other door and told dad to close his eyes and had mom help. I opened the door and thank god his family was there. I ushered them inside and they got behind him and smiled. "Okay dad turn around and open your eyes." I said and he did so. He was so happy he lunged for his family and thanked me a lot which was like the 50th time tonight, man was I lucky.

We all had to go back to our rooms and it was like 4 in the morning, thank god that today is Saturday.

Things were going really good and I haven't seen or heard of Tasha at all. This was perfect well other than me falling for Jason a 24 year old guardian. May be the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

_**So what do you think and wheres Tasha?**_

_**Wait and see I have a surprise so just watch for the story to come up at the top with an add thing its just an authors not but its really important so if you follow me then check it out.**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey this is not an authors note its an actually ending chapter, look for another book by me and it might be the sequel but if its not then please just read it, Thankz I hope you like it.**_

Chapter 11 bye bye

This was the final week our parents will be here and everyone was leaving fast. Did they hate us that much, I wondered. I also was wondering were Tasha was, I really didn't like it. I left my room and headed for the gym. Thank god it was empty, oh right its Sunday church. I go and change in the locker room and go and start by running. I pull out me Ipod. The first song was Desperate by Unhindered. I know kind of religious for me but its really cool. After doing 30 laps I went in but ran into someone with huge muscles. "Hey , watch were your going" I said "Oh is that what you say to a friend." Jason said reaching for my hand. I was frozen there and there were butterflies why I don't know.

We sat there and talked while lifting weights. When I realized the time I said I had to leave and showered and changed. When I was leaving the gym a hand caught my hand pulled me around and kissed me. When we pulled apart Jason said "I'm Sorry your just killing me by doing nothing." all I did was smile and say "I-I-I Gotta goo." with that I ran out. I ran into Mazz and we went to were my parents were leaving. We started to say our goodbyes but were interrupted by someone saying they were sorry but they were delayed for like 20 minutes. We sat there hanging out that was until my parents walked off and started kissing, eeww. But I stopped going eeww when everyone was out.

The next thing I sall made my heart stop. Tasha with jealousy written all over her with a gun. MY parents were to busy so was everyone else. When she raised the gun I ran for her and when I got to her we fought over the gun and there were 2 shots with the gun in two different directions. After that I fell along with Tasha. My chest hurt a lot. I then realized I was shot. I didn't get to say goodbye or I love you by the time they got to me I was out. Blackness was everywhere...

_**So what did you think so there's gonna be a sequel so look for it but also look for other story's by me I thank all of you for following me every time I sall something that was awesome. Thank you all.**_


End file.
